In aircraft engineering the manufacture of components comprising composite-fiber-material semifinished products, in particular preform components for stringers and clips comprising carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic (CFRP) components, often takes place by means of a pultrusion method. In such a continuous manufacturing process, for example that which is described in DE 10 2008 011 410 A1, a semifinished product comprising a composite-fiber material with a thermoplastic binder is moved along a feed direction and is formed in a quasi-continuous manner by means of a forming unit.
Such a continuous manufacturing method is associated with a disadvantage in that the preform components cannot be constructed with a variation of the layer construction in longitudinal direction of the profiles. Consequently, after mechanical cutting to length, the components have a constant thickness also in edge regions. This lack of taper results in a critical rigidity discontinuity in the transition region of the component to its subsequent joining partner, for example a fuselage shell or the like.